Beware with That Child!
by Zatsuki-N
Summary: Seorang 'preman' dan seorang 'calon sastrawan'. Awalnya hidup dengan damai. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti ketika seorang bocah 'ajaib' masuk dalam kehidupan mereka? Warning: AU, Ashley-Heartfilia sisterhood
1. Unpredictable Meeting

cyanfive98 di sini! ^^

Setelah gagal dengan fic suspense #kemudian pundung di pojokan#, aku mau coba buat fic dengan genre yang nggak terlalu berat. Berdasarkan pengamatanku, readers FTI lebih suka fic-fic dengan genre ringan, kayak Romance, Friendship, Humor, dan Family (bener, gak? Kalau salah tolong dikoreksi TT_TT). Karena aku nggak terlalu _sreg_ ngebuat fic romance (terutama yang ada _kissing_-nya), akhirnya kuputuskan buat fic bergenre Family.

Semoga fic ini lebih dapat diterima dari fic-ku yang sebelumnya... #prayseriously

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail jelas bukan punya saya, tapi punya Sensei Mashima

**Genre:** Family, action, dan... crime, mungkin?

**Rate:** K+ di chapter ini, kemungkinan T di chapter selanjutnya

**Warning:** Ashley!sisterhood, AU, OOC, _misstypo_, abal, diksi maksa, bahasa campuran—kadang resmi, kadang gaul, dll... #kemudian pundung (lagi) di pojokan#

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

Hari sudah sore, tapi matahari masih menyinari bumi dengan teriknya. Asap dan suara bising dari kendaraan memperparah keadaan di jalan raya sore itu.

Di trotoar, nampak seorang siswi SMA Fairy Tail berjalan setengah hati. Wajahnya sekusut rambut pirang pendeknya yang tadinya dikuncir satu. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal pada motor-motor yang seenaknya "mengambil jalan pintas" dan hampir menyerempetnya.

"Bangs*t! Kalo mau kebut-kebutan di jalur lo aja _sono_, jangan di trotoar! Hormatin pejalan kaki, _kek_!" teriaknya, pada motor yang telah melesat jauh entah ke mana.

Dia menggerutu. Kalau saja uang sakunya masih cukup, dia tentu memilih naik angkot daripada jalan kaki sambil nyebutin satu-satu nama-nama hewan di kebon binatang begini. Namun, karena dia kalah taruhan bola sama Natsu—teman sekelasnya sekaligus rival abadinya—dia terpaksa memberikannya separuh dari uang sakunya karena tahu orangtuanya pasti gak bakal ngasih dia duit buat alasan seperti itu.

"Emang bangke tuh si Natsu. Ah, tapi lebih bangke lagi Edolas Team! Gila! Masa' iya mereka bisa kalah dari team_ lekong-lekong narsis_ macam Trimens?!" rutuknya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan 'ini-anak-masih-waras-gak-sih-kok-ngomong-sendiri? ' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tak sampai lima menit, dia sudah sampai di depan gang. Orangtuanya—terutama ayahnya—sangat bersikeras melarangnya agar tidak melewati gang itu untuk mempersingkat jalan. Alasannya, gang itu terlalu sepi, bahaya jika dilewati anak gadis seperti putrinya.

Namun, baginya, 'bahaya' melewati gang itu masih mending jika dibandingkan dengan 'bahaya' ancaman _stress_ karena berkali-kali hampir keserempet motor di trotoar. Dengan alasan itulah, dia memberanikan diri memasuki gang yang sempit, gelap, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalamnya itu.

_Toh, gue bisa beladiri. Kalo ada yang niat macem-macem sama gue, berarti nyari mati tuh orang!_, batinnya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa takut.

Akan tetapi, baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang—ralat, beberapa orang. Suara langkah itu mengeras, lama kelamaan tidak terdengar seperti suara langkah, melainkan derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Dia bersembunyi di balik tiang sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Didengarkannya baik-baik derap langkah itu untuk mengambil kesempatan. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, tapi bukan hanya suara derap langkah kaki saja yang terdengar, melainkan juga suara tangis seorang anak perempuan.

Walau penasaran, dia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan diri sebelum 'orang-orang itu' menunjukkan wujudnya.

Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki mereka tidak terdengar lagi setelah terdengar bunyi '_BRUKK!_' yang sangat keras. Dia tahu, posisi mereka sudah tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Mau lari ke mana lagi kau, bocah?" tanya satu dari mereka. Sepertinya pria, karena suaranya cukup berat. "Kuakui kau cukup berani, tapi percuma saja! Bocah sepertimu tidak akan bisa lolos dari kejaran kami!"

"Ya, itu benar! Karena itu, kenapa tidak kaukatakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya satu orang lagi yang sepertinya juga seorang pria.

Kini, yang terdengar olehnya adalah suara sesenggukan anak perempuan. Lalu, dengan suara bergetar, anak itu membuka mulut, "Kumohon jangan siksa aku... Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi..."

_PLAKK!_

Dia menutup mulut agar teriakannya tak meluncur dari mulutnya. _Kejam sekali orang-orang itu! Teganya mereka menampar anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa!_

"Kami sudah muak dengan jawaban dan tampang memelasmu itu! Apa kau tak punya jawaban lain?!"

"Aku memang... tak tahu apa-apa..."

"Dasar hipokrit!"

Suara tamparan dan tendangan terdengar lagi di telinganya. Hal ini membuatnya tak tahan. Walau dia bukan penyayang anak kecil, tapi mana bisa dia diam dan hanya melihat kekerasan di dekatnya?

"Masih mau menjawab 'tidak tahu apa-apa'?"

"..."

"Heh, apa menjawab dengan jujur itu terlalu sulit bagi bocah polos sepertimu!?"

"Kalau begitu, apakah tidak menyakiti bocah polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu terlalu sulit bagi begundal-begundal seperti kalian?"

Kedua pria berpenampilan ala preman itu kontan menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka mendengus kesal ketika mendapati siapa yang menginterupsi proses 'interogasi' yang tengah berlangsung.

"Apa urusanmu, Pirang?!"

"Urusanku? Hem, aku tak sengaja jadi saksi hidup perdebatan kalian karena kebetulan lewat di gang ini," jelasnya, santai. "Dan aku tak bisa menerima cara kalian yang tak bisa menahan emosi ketika berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil."

"Lalu?! Kalau hanya itu urusanmu, lebih kau lanjutkan perjalananmu atau kau juga mau kami siksa sampai mati karena mencampuri urusan kami?!"

"Hei, Bos, lebih baik jangan langsung kita siksa! Lihat bodi-nya, _weitsss_... Apa gak rugi tuh, kalo kita biarin tubuhnya bopeng-bopeng sebelum kita nikmatin?" tanya yang satunya.

"Hah, kamu tertarik sama cewek preman kayak dia? Seenaknya julukin kita begundal, padahal sendirinya juga—!"

Ucapan sang 'Bos' terputus tepat ketika dirasakannya kakinya sudah tidak menapak tanah. Si gadis pirang, dengan tenaga yang tidak terkira, menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya terangkat, lalu melemparnya ke arah_ partner_-nya. Keduanya menabrak tiang lalu jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Iya, gue emang preman! Gue ngaku gue preman, puas lo?! Emangnya elo, udah jelas-jelas preman tapi gak mau ngaku!" katanya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke si 'Bos'. Pandangannya kemudian dialihkan ke _partner_ si 'Bos' yang langsung gemetaran begitu melihat _death-glare_ cewek pirang itu. "Dan lo! Tarik kembali ucapan lo, br*ngsek! Seenaknya aja lo nganggep rendah gue!"

"Dasar sok berani!"

Si 'Bos' tiba-tiba bangkit, lalu mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke leher si cewek pirang. Sementara tangan kanannya menodongkan pistol ke pelipis cewek itu.

"Huh, pake senjata! Gak _aci_!" ucapnya dengan santai. Tanpa menunggu respon, ditusuknya rusuk sang pria dengan kedua sikutnya dengan keras. Ketika pria itu hilang kendali, disambarnya pistol yang tadi digenggam pria itu lalu ditodongkannya pistol itu tepat di hadapan kedua preman tadi.

"Pergi, tinggalkan anak ini, atau kau tidak keberatan kalau timah panas ini menembus otakmu?"

Si 'Bos' mendecih kesal, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menarik lengan rekannya. Keduanya lantas berlari terbirit-birit ke luar gang itu.

Ketika mereka sudah benar-benar tak terlihat, si gadis pirang mendekati anak perempuan yang kelihatannya masih _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan.

"Tenanglah, mereka sudah pergi," katanya, sambil mengelus surai biru gelap milik anak itu.

"Ma-makasih ya, Kak... A-aku sangat ke-takutan tadi.." kata anak itu terbata-bata.

"Heh, itu sudah kewajibanku, kali! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Kamu tinggal di mana? Mungkin, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"We-Wendy Marvell. Kakak siapa..?"

"Ashley! Lucy Ashley H.! Jangan tanya padaku apa kepanjangan H. itu, karena aku tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Baiklah, Wendy! Kamu tinggal di mana? Biar kuantarkan kau pulang."

"Aaa, tidak usah, Kak! Na.. nanti merepotkan..."

"Merepotkan apanya! Justru bahaya kalau kamu pulang sendiri! Bisa-bisa kamu ketemu sama preman-preman itu lagi!"

Wendy sebenarnya ingin mengelak lagi, tapi, karena Ashley memaksanya, dia pun luluh. Dengan malu-malu, dia menunjukkan jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Ternyata, jalannya cukup berliku, tapi karena Ashley hafal betul jalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, dia tidak takut tersesat. Ketika mereka sampai di depan kali yang alirannya cukup deras, Wendy memintanya untuk kembali.

"Eeh?! Yakin sampe sini aja? Rumahmu emang udah gak jauh lagi?!" protes Ashley. Maklum, sejauh matanya memandang, tidak ada pemukiman di sekitar kali itu. Yang ada hanya jalan raya, gelanggang olahraga, dan ... ruko-ruko.

_Ah, mungkin Wendy tinggal di ruko_, batinnya. Akhirnya, Ashley mau meninggalkan Wendy. Dia lalu memutar arah, kembali menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Dia harus cepat sampai di rumah sebelum langit lebih gelap dari ini kalau tak mau berlama-lama mendengarkan 'konser' ayahnya.

…

Ashley merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang terlalu protektif padanya.

"Ngambek, Non?" ledek Lucy, kembarannya sekaligus teman satu kamarnya.

Ashley mendelik. Matanya seolah berkata 'menurut-lo-gimana?'

Lucy terkikik geli. "Sabar, ya. Gak cuma lo doang kok, yang ngerasa kayak gitu."

"Yah, tapi tetep aja gue kesel! Gue kan cuma telat nyampe rumah setengah jam, ditanyainnya udah kayak gak pulang dua hari! Lebay banget deh, _ih_!"

Lucy memutuskan untuk tidak menyahut. Dibiarkannya kembarannya itu berceloteh sepuasnya hingga rasa kesalnya surut. Sedangkan dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda; mengetik chapter III dari novelnya.

"_Luce_! Lo dengerin gue gak, sih?" seru Ashley. Lama-lama dia bosan juga karena ocehannya nggak disahutin teman satu kamarnya itu.

"Iya, iya, gue dengerin, kok," jawab Lucy, dengan mata yang tidak dialihkan dari _notebook_-nya.

Gemas, Ashley pun melempar bantal berbentuk _star_ kesayangan kembarannya. Keberuntungan untuk Ashley, kesialan untuk Lucy karena lemparan itu _hit_ tepat di kepala calon penulis itu.

Lucy menengok dengan wajah kesal. Baru saja dia membuka mulutnya, satu lemparan Ashley lagi-lagi _hit_. Kali ini, lemparan itu mendarat di wajahnya yang mulus.

"Sakit, Idiooot! Terima pembalasankuu!" ucapnya, seraya melempar bantal yang tadi dilempar oleh kembarannya. Sayang, bantal itu tidak mengenai bagian tubuh manapun dari si kuncir tengkorak itu.

"Weee, gak kena! Wee—"

_PLAKK!_ Baru saja ngomong begitu, satu lemparan Lucy (untuk pertama kalinya) berhasil mendarat di wajahnya.

"Makanya, jangan lengah!"

"Boleh juga kau, Luce. Tapi selanjutnya tak akan kubiarkan!"

Perang bantal pun terjadi di kamar mewah itu. Kekesalan yang sempat melanda satu di antara mereka seolah lenyap, tergantikan dengan tawa ceria dari sepasang saudara kembar Heartfilia.

Keduanya lalu menghempaskan tubuh masing-masing di kasur ketika sudah merasa kelelahan.

"Heh, Luce, tahu gak, tadi di perjalanan pulang, gue ketemu sama anak kecil. Namanya Wendy Marvell." Cerita Ashley membuka kembali percakapan mereka.

"Terus?"

"Kasihan deh, anak itu. Bayangin aja, dia dipukulin sama preman! Dua orang, pula! Duuh, mana tubuhnya ringkih gitu ... Sumpah, gak tega gue ngeliatnya!"

Ashley pun kembali berceloteh. Lucy hanya bisa mendengarkannya sambil manggut-manggut karena tak mau dilempar bantal lagi. Sebenarnya, dia sudah bosan dengan cerita kembarannya. Memukul preman atau senior-seniornya yang seenaknya mem-_bully_ atau memalak orang-orang lemah sudah merupakan hal yang biasa dilakukan Ashley. Kembarannya itu sampai mendapat julukan 'Setan Heartfilia' karena tingkahnya yang kelewat sangar itu.

Dan Lucy bersyukur dalam hati ketika Ashley menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, lo belum mandi, kan? Ini udah mau jam 6, lho... Mandi _gih_ sana," ucap Lucy buru-buru, sebelum kembarannya menemukan topik baru dan mulai berceloteh lagi.

"O iya, ya! Untung lo ingetin! Iya deh, gue mandi dulu, ya! Lo tungguin gue sampe selesai mandi, ya, baru ntar makan malem bareng mami papi," ujar Ashley, seraya beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Iya, iya... Tapi jangan lama-lama lho!"

"Siip!"

Lucy menghela nafas lega ketika kembarannya telah masuk kamar mandi. Dia jadi bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Diraihnya _notebook_ yang sempat ditelantarkannya selama perang bantal tadi. Ketika jemarinya hendak mengetik, tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran terbesit di otaknya.

"Tunggu. Wendy... Marvell?"

…

"Hoaaahmm!"

Suara menguap Ashley yang cukup keras mengalahkan suara-suara lain yang sempat terdengar di ruangan itu.

Dia melirik Lucy yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya sedari tadi, lalu melihat jam weker di sampingnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Biasanya, mereka berdua beranjak tidur bersama, tapi karena Ashley lupa mengerjakan PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok, dia jadi begadang sampai selarut ini. Dia sengaja menyuruh Lucy tidur duluan karena tidak mau merepotkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga cepat tidur. Jam pertama besok kan, olahraga. Kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa kakiku gempor gara-gara disuruh lari keliling lapangan 5 kali," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, lalu berusaha untuk mengosongkan pikirannya.

Namun, baru beberapa detik, sudah ada saja suara yang mengusik. Ketukan seseorang di jendela kamarnya membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Awalnya, dia menganggap itu hanyalah suara ranting pohon yang di luar yang menggesek kaca karena tertiup angin. Namun, ketika suara ketukan itu makin keras, dia pun bergegas.

"Siapa, sih?!" tanya Ashley sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ashley yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kasurnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, suara ketukan kembali terdengar.

Ashley yang senewen, tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka tirai jendela kamar mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sosok mungil berbaju hitam dan bertelinga runcing, '_nemplok_' di jendela kamarnya.

Sosok itu bukan hantu atau kucing, tapi ...

.

.

"WENDY..?"

.

.

#to be continue#

* * *

Jadi ... adakah yang mau ngereview chapter 1 ini? #mupengtingkatmaksimum T_Tv


	2. That Child, Wendy Marvell

cyanfive98 di sini~

Begitu lihat jumlah review, rasanya senanggg sekali! Aku benar-benar senang karena cerita ini ternyata mendapat respon yang cukup baik dari para pembaca^^

Makasih buat Minami Luigi, Himiki-chan, Sadsa*Amiin... Whoaa, makasih banyak buat doa & dukungannya! Kamu emang reviewers no-login-ku yang paling setiaaa:D*, Shishikyuu no Tobira, lavender sapphires chan*makasih buat RnR-nya. Wendy itu manusia, kok, telinga kucingnya itu bandana, hehe.. Maaf kalo ngebingungin. Kuharap kamu juga RnR chapter ini :)*, dan tohko ohmiya yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Balasan review bagi yang log-in **sudah lewat PM** yaa..

Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah jadi silent reader^^

Jika di chapter 1 cerita difokuskan pada kembar Heartfilia, di chapter 2 ini cerita difokuskan pada Wendy Marvell. _Okay, that's enough. L__et's check it out, guys!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail jelas bukan punya saya, tapi punya Sensei Mashima

**Genre:** Family, action, dan... crime, mungkin?

**Rate:** K+ di chapter ini, kemungkinan T di chapter selanjutnya

**Warning:** AshleyHeartfilia!sisterhood, AU, OOC (terutama Wendy-nya! OOC sangat!), _misstypo_, abal, diksi maksa, bahasa campuran—kadang resmi, kadang gaul, dll... #kemudian pundung (lagi) di pojokan

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

Bocah perempuan itu menyeringai manakala mendengar namanya disebut. Wajahnya yang imut nampak menyeramkan di bawah siraman rembulan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ashley.

"Bukakan jendela ini dulu, biar aku bisa masuk dan bicara denganmu," pinta Wendy dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Ashley agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sikap Wendy sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan sikapnya tadi siang. Nada bicaranya yang sopan dan terkesan malu-malu juga telah tergantikan dengan intonasi tegas dan agak dingin.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Ashley sedikit waspada. Namun, waspada bukan berarti dia takut.

"Kalau aku membukanya, apa yang nanti mau kaulakukan?"

"Bukain dulu jendelanya! Nahan posisi kayak _Spiderman_ gini lama-lama bikin pegel, tahu!"

"Eh, songong banget lo, bocah! Sopan dikit kek, lu! Yang punya kamar kan gue, hak gue lah, nentuin mau dibuka apa nggak tuh jendela!"

"Jadi? Anda mau membukakan jendela atau tidak, Nona Lucy Ashley HEARTFILIA?" Wendy menekankan suaranya pada kata 'Heartfilia'. Dan hal itu sukses membuat perempatan di jidat salah satu pewaris harta milik pengusaha tersukses di negaranya.

"Maksud lo apa bawa-bawa nama keluarga gue?! Dan... lo tau darimana kalau gue ini anaknya Jude Heartfilia?!"

"Darimana, yaa … Kepo deh, _ich_~"

"Eh, lama-lama ngajak ribut nih, bocah!" Ashley menggulung lengan piyamanya sampai sikut. Tangannya yang mengepal disodorkan tepat di depan wajah Wendy—ralat, maksudnya tepat di depan kaca jendelanya, mengingat masih ada kaca yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Oh, boleh juga gayamu. Rasanya tak salah jika 'bos' menyuruhku merekrutmu...," gumam Wendy.

Alis Ashley terangkat sebelah. "'Bos'? Pengen ngerekrut gue? Sebenarnya, siapa dan apa yang lagi lo omongin, sih?"

"Makanya, bukain jendelanya dulu biar aku bisa masuk lalu menceritakannya padamu!"

"Oke, ntar gue buka. Tapi lo harus janji jangan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh pas lo udah masuk nanti!"

"Iya, iya Wendy janji. Tolong bukain jendelanya, dong, Kak Ashley..." pinta Wendy dengan _puppy eyes_ dan suara yang diimut-imutkan seperti tadi siang.

Ashley yang tidak sampai hati melihatnya, akhirnya membuka jendela. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat, Wendy masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Oussu_!" pekik '_Spiderman_ bertelinga kucing' itu ketika kakinya menapaki lantai marmer di kamar mewah milik kembar Heartfilia.

"Ssh, jangan berisik! Ntar kembaran gue bangun!" peringat Ashley. Dia agak panik ketika kembarannya menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Dia takut Lucy terusik karena ulah 'tamu dadakan'nya yang berisik.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_, hehe ... Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkanku masuk."

_Nah loh, ini anak kesambet apaan? Tadi aja songong banget, sekarang malah formal banget. Labil, brehh!_ batin Ashley.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kan gue udah ngizinin lo masuk nih, jadi, lo ceritain dong, siapa 'bos' yang katanya mau ngerekrut gue itu dan dia mau ngerekrut gue sebagai apa? Ohya, ceritain juga, lo ini sebenernya siapa?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Wendy sopan. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah member Kurokoneko dengan code:name 'Marvell'. Nama asli saya hanya saya dan 'bos' yang tahu, tapi sesama member biasa memanggil saya 'Wendy'. Anda juga boleh, dan memang saya sarankan untuk memanggil saya 'Wendy'. Aaa, Anda pasti ingin bertanya apa itu Kurokoneko, kan? Kurokoneko adalah nama sebuah organisasi anti-kejahatan yang tidak dibentuk oleh Pemerintah, tapi tetap bekerjasama dengan Pemerintah secara tidak langsung—"

"Woooy, lu ngomong jangan cepet-cepet! Otak gue gak seencer Lucy, jadi bicaranya _selow_-_selow_ aja, ok?" sela Ashley. Mendengar cerocos Wendy yang lebih seperti ditujukan untuk diri sendiri membuat kupingnya pengang.

"Siapa suruh punya sistem koordinasi yang lelet, dasar idiot," cibir Wendy.

_Twitch!_

Sekali lagi, sebuah—ralat, dua buah perempatan terbentuk di jidat Ashley (padahal, tadinya perempatan itu sempat terhapus karena tingkah Wendy yang sempat berubah).

Kalau bukan bocah, Ashley pasti sudah melancarkan bogemnya ke kepala Wendy saking kesalnya. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Cewek preman itu pun hanya bisa mengurut dada.

"Sampai mana tadi? Ah, yaa! Kurokoneko! Kurokoneko adalah sebuah organisasi anti-kejahatan yang tidak dibuat oleh Pemerintah tetapi secara tidak langsung bekerjasama dengan Pemerintah untuk—" Wendy tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika melihat tampang cewek Heartfilia di depannya yang teramat sangat _cengo'_.

"Ehm, ya udah, biar gampangnya gini aja, deh! Jadi, Kurokoneko itu adalah organisasi rahasia yang ngebantu Pemerintah buat nangkep buronan-buronan yang amat licin dan sulit didekati oleh pasukan keamanan. Kurokoneko memang nggak dibuat oleh Pemerintah, tapi bekerjasama dengan Pemerintah atas keinginan suci para anggota untuk memberantas kejahatan dari tanah ibu pertiwi ini," jelas Wendy dengan gaya sok diplomatis.

"Ooh, jadi kayak agen rahasia gitu, ya! Keren, tapi kok, namanya Kuro-koneko*? Itu kamu yang namain?" tanya Ashley OOT. Selamat Ashley, kau telah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri …

.

"HA-HA-HA, lucu sekali, Heartfilia muda! Saking lucunya aku sampai menangis miris melihat ulahmu yang terlalu polos!" sindir Wendy. "Heh, Non! Apa menurutmu masalah gitu, kalau namanya Kurokoneko?! Pernah denger peribahasa '_don't judge book from its cover_', gak?! Meskipun nama kami terkesan konyol buatmu, tapi nggak dengan membernya! Kami adalah orang-orang terlatih yang sudah biasa—"

"Oke, oke, oke, aku minta maaf! Aku cuma bercanda! Aku tahu candaanku garing, jadi, maafkan aku, Miss Wendy Marvell the Great!" rayu Ashley. Walau dia harus menahan muntah saking gak relanya muji Little Miss Perfect di depannya, tapi itu masih mending daripada menghabiskan waktu tidurnya buat debatin hal yang gak berujung dan berakar lalu berakhir ketiduran di sekolah saat pagi harinya.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Miss."

"Aku terima pujianmu dengan senang hati. Mari kembali ke topik. Kurokoneko tadinya memiliki cukup anggota. Tapi, baru-baru ini dua anggota kami yang telah berkeluarga memutuskan untuk keluar. Otomatis, kami pun kekurangan anggota. Jadi, aku ke sini untuk merekrut anggota baru atas permintaan 'bos'. Dan anggota barunya adalah..." Wendy tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, melainkan melirik Ashley.

Ragu, Ashley pun menyahut, "... aku?"

"_Yup_!"

"Kenapa si 'bos' nyuruh lo ngerekrut gue? Apa gara-gara sikap gue yang kelewat sangar? Atau, karena gue anak dari pengusaha Heartfilia, jadi dia ngerekrut gue buat _support_ kas organisasi?"

"_Option_ satu benar, _option_ dua juga benar, tapi cuma tambahan. Kalau kami memang mau merekrut orang kaya untuk men-_support_ kas kami, tentu kami bisa memilih kembaranmu atau anak-anak pengusaha lainnya," jelas Wendy. "Tapi, yang kami utamakan adalah memilih anak-anak yang terlatih. Bisa terlatih beladirinya, atau terlatih menggunakan senjata, sehingga bisa menyukseskan setiap misi.

Berdasarkan pertarunganmu tadi, menurutku dan 'bos' kau cukup terlatih dalam tarung tangan kosong. Kalau dikembangkan, kau mungkin bisa menjadi ahli. Tidak hanya itu saja, 'bos' juga menganggap kau mempunyai potensi untuk bisa menggunakan senjata."

"Eeeh? Tapi, aku kan belum pernah memegang senjata!"

"Memangnya, kamu pikir senjata itu seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

Wendy mengulum senyum. Bukan senyum jahil atau senyum merendahkan, tapi senyum tulus seperti yang diberikannya tadi siang. "Semua benda di dunia ini bisa kaujadikan senjata. Makanya, ada istilah senjata tajam, senjata laras panjang, senjata jarak dekat, menengah, atau jauh, kan? Tinggal lihat potensimu ada di mana. Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu menemukan dan mengembangkan potensi itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, apa kau mau menerima ajakan kami?"

Ashley terdiam. Bermacam perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

_Menerima ajakan dari agen rahasia? Demiapa? Mimpi apa gue semalam? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ah, ya jelas bukan mimpi! Tapi, gue masih belum percaya sepenuhnya sama bocah songong ini!_ batinnya.

"_Ano_, Wendy."

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa 'bos' atau pimpinanmu itu? Lalu, misi apa yang sedang kaujalani? Apa hubungannya dengan berandal-berandal tadi siang?"

Kini, giliran Wendy yang terdiam. Keraguan jelas terpampang di atas wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi itu bukan hal yang bisa diumbar pada orang yang bukan anggota. Itu _top secret_."

"Tapi, aku harus mengetahuinya! Wendy, maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud lancang, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau apa yang kaukatakan itu benar, sekaligus sebagai jaminan atas nyawaku."

"Maaf, Kak, aku dan anggota yang lain sudah diperintahkan seperti itu oleh atasan. Kalau kami melanggar, nyawa kami bisa terancam. Kakak tenang saja, apa yang aku ucapkan ini benar. Keselamatan kakak saat menjalankan misi pasti terjamin, karena sebagai orang baru, kakak tidak akan dibiarkan menjalankan misi seorang diri. Ada aku dan anggota senior lain yang akan mendampingi kakak. Percayalah padaku, Kak Ashley."

Mendengarnya membuat Ashley semakin bimbang. Sebenarnya, dia ingin percaya pada Wendy. Namun, dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Informasi yang diterimanya belum cukup meyakinkannya bahwa nyawanya pasti selamat. Apalagi, yang bicara adalah seorang bocah yang pandai bersandiwara. Bisa jadi, apa yang didengarnya justru kebalikan dari kenyataannya. Kalau benar begitu, bisa-bisa dia turut dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Apa kau tak punya informasi lain yang bisa meyakinkanku, Wendy?" tanya Ashley lagi.

"Maaf Kak, cuma itu yang bisa kusampaikan."

Ashley menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung ...

"Kalau dia tak mau memberi informasi lebih lanjut padamu, maka jangan terima ajakannya, Ashley!"

Sang pemilik nama sekaligus bocah perempuan di dekatnya kontan menengok ke sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Wajah garangnya samasekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia habis bangun tidur.

"Lucy?! Kau... sejak kapan terbangun?" tanya Ashley.

"Aku bangun dari tadi, Ashley. Aku sengaja menunggumu sampai tidur di sampingku. Aku takut hal-hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi padamu karena berurusan dengan Carissa Marvell."

"Carissa?"

"Oh, mungkin aku harus menyebutnya ... Wendy Marvell?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah berbando telinga kucing yang berdiri di dekat kembarannya. Tatapannya garang, segarang harimau yang tak rela mangsanya direbut oleh musuhnya.

"Merubah identitas diri dan ingin memanfaatkan kembaranku... sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?!" tanya Lucy tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tanpa ekspresi, Wendy menjawab, "Tidak ada tujuan lain selain dari yang sudah kukatakan. Kau menguping pembicaraan kami dari tadi, jadi, aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Kau benar-benar jago berakting, Marvell. Aku sampai muak mendengar bualanmu dari tadi. Kenapa tidak kaukatakan saja yang sebenarnya?"

"Hei, hei, ini seben

* * *

arnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Ashley linglung.

"Bocah ini berbohong, Ashley. Dari info yang kubaca di internet, dia sebenarnya 'pelarian' atau penjahat yang dicari oleh suatu perusahaan karena mengkhianati perusahaan tersebut."

Ashley tercengang. Baru saja dirinya mengalami euforia luar biasa karena ditawari menjadi salah satu anggota agen rahasia, kini dirinya dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Lucy.

"Fuh, kau berhasil memojokkanku Kak Lucy Heartfilia," sahut Wendy, memecah keheningan yang sempat mendominasi suasana di sekitar mereka. "Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat," katanya lagi, seraya mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari sakunya.

Kedua Heartfilia terlonjak kaget begitu melihat bocah itu menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. "Kau—!"

"_Adios__._"

.

.

#to be continue#

.

.

* * *

*Kuro-koneko: Black kitty, kalau gak salah artinya itu. Harap dikoreksi kalau salah T.T

Makasih karena udah mau baca! Ditunggu reviewnya^^


End file.
